poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is the fourth Earthworm Jim/Disney crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Snow White (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name and Snott) is a lonely princess living with her stepmother, a vain Queen. The Queen worries that Snow White will look better than she, so she forces Snow White to work as a scullery maid and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For years the mirror always answers that the Queen is, pleasing her. One day, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Snow White is now "the fairest" in the land. The jealous Queen orders her Huntsman (along with Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head) to take Snow White into the forest and kill her. She further demands that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill Snow White. He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her dead and urges her to flee into the woods and never look back. Meanwhile in the Smurf Forest, while picking smurfberries from the bushes, the Smurfs hear a sound coming from a nearby tree. It was the sound of a woman crying. Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, Handy, Greedy, Vanity, Jokey, Grouchy and Smurfette peeked behind to see Snow White, and then rushed back to the village. They told Papa Smurf about the woman they just saw crying on the floor. The white-bearded leader is concerned of this, so he and his little Smurfs decided to set off and introduce themselves the poor princess. Lost and frightened, the princess is befriended by woodland creatures and The Smurfs, who introduced themselves to Snow White, including Papa Smurf himself. They lead her to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. In reality, the cottage belongs to seven adult dwarfs—named Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey—who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Snow White awakes to find the dwarfs at her bedside and introduces herself, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome her into their home after she offers to clean and cook for them. It is revealed that The Smurfs are and the dwarfs are old friends. Snow White keeps house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels during the day, and at night they all sing, play music and dance. Meanwhile, the Queen, Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head discover that Snow White is still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land and reveals that the heart in the jeweled box is actually that of a pig. Using a potion to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death", a curse she learns can only be broken by "love's first kiss", but is certain Snow White will be buried alive. While the Queen ,Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head go to the cottage while the dwarfs are away, the animals, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott and The Smurfs are wary of her and rush off to find the dwarfs. Faking a potential heart attack, the Queen tricks Snow White into bringing her into the cottage to rest. The Queen fools Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple under the pretense that it is a magic apple that grants wishes. As Snow White falls asleep, the Queen proclaims that she is now the fairest of the land. The dwarfs return with the animals ,Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott and The Smurfs as the Queen leaves the cottage and give chase, trapping her on a cliff. At the same time, Psycrow and Professor Monkey-for-Head try to take Jim's super suit. Peter Puppy tells them to leave Jim alone, but Psycrow and Professor Monkey-for-Head refuse and insult Peter. Papa Smurf warns them not to insult Peter any further or he'll transform. Brainy, by Papa's side, also told them to leave Jim's supersuit be because it's a part of his trademark and begins to lecture them about why Papa Smurf warned them to not insult someone who has a "Hulk" problem. The other Smurfs (but Papa Smurf) were about to toss him out of sight, when Peter transforms into his monster form and mangles the two villains in a brawling cloud, who retreat by running away from Monster Peter and vowed revenge as they ran off into the distance. Earthworm Jim tickles Peter on the foot, reverting him back to normal. She tries to roll a boulder over them, but before she can do so, lightning strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death. The dwarfs and our heroes return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the poison. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her. A year later, a prince who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs, animals, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott and the Smurfs all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle. Trivia *The Smurfs, Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head will guest star in this movie. *Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head will work for The Queen, alongside the Huntsman. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Medieval adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films